Icecrown
by SamaelSammy
Summary: A normal training session, a not-so-normal storm, and... suddenly all hell breaks loose? Some things are more than they appear, and need to be given a chance.


"Hmph."

The blond woman's eye twitched for the third time that evening. Turning to look at her teammate with a barely-suppressed growl, she slammed her hand down on the table of the restaurant. Across from her, Shikamaru's eyebrow rose but he made no comment, instead choosing to continue eating.

"Choji, if you keep 'Hmph-ing' I'm going to stand you up and walk you right out of here!" She hissed, rubbing her face for a moment before leaning her chin on her hand. "Why is this bothering you so much anyway?"

The larger teen caught himself mid-hmph, and instead sighed. They had been in the middle of eating lunch- having come back from a strenuous mission lasting over three weeks. Naruto had come in not long after they started, and they'd waved at him and invited him over, which the blond boy had politely declined saying he was waiting on someone.

After a few minutes, they realized the one he'd been waiting for was the stoic Uchiha... and that had made them frown a bit. It wasn't that they disliked the Uchiha; he had proven himself to Naruto by protecting the Jinchuuriki at the last minute and betraying Madara. Then he had reluctantly agreed to coming back to the village... and facing the consequences thereafter.

No, it wasn't a question of loyalty... it was more of awkwardness. They had no idea how to act around the other anymore. He had changed drastically from the stuck-up child prodigy he used to be. He was now far more reserved... intelligent, calculating, but no longer full of himself. He greeted people quietly and politely, with an air of dignity that did not come off as superiority.

He was now a lot like his brother had been before his defection.

Choji continued to eat while watching the two across the room, and Ino sighed.

"It's... I don't know. I guess I'm just worried for Naruto." He replied around a mouthful of beef, and she frowned at him.

"Why? You think the Uchiha's playing games?" It was Shikamaru's turn to speak, and the shadow nin kept his voice as low as possible to avoid the two across the room from hearing him.

"No, no." He paused, eying the last piece of steak on the grill. "Well... honestly I don't know. Maybe. I mean, I'm not gonna pretend like I know the guy. 'Cause I don't. But Naruto is always hanging out with him now, and he's changed a little too. He's not so bouncy like before."

Ino sat upright and cast a curious glance towards the duo.

"Well yeah... after everything he's been through and seen, I'm just glad he hasn't turned into some crazed missing nin babbling on about the injustice of the world."

Shikamaru snorted, causing Ino to cast an annoyed glance in his direction.

"He's been through too much, and now he has his best friend back. I think it's only natural they hang around each other so much. But if you're so worried Choji, why don't you go do something with Naruto? Train together, go for ramen... do something fun. If Sasuke ends up coming with you, all the better in my opinion."

The larger nin furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

She shrugged, pushing up and away from the table to dust her legs off reflexively. They were done, and she reached into her pocket for the ryo to pay for the meal; it was her turn after all.

"You can see how he acts or whatever. You might find out there's more to everything then Sasuke just hogging all of Naruto's time."

He grunted, then cried out indignantly when he realized Shikamaru had swiped the last piece of food while he had been thinking. Things in the restaurant got loud after that.

* * *

Bright blue eyes blinked a few times, and the owner of them shifted on his feet a bit.

"Eh? Yeah, sure Choji." He grinned, white teeth bared in a bright smile. "I've got a couple new techniques I was gonna test out later today with the asshole. But he gets tired easily because of the chakra restraints the Anbu put on him."

The brown-haired nin watched Naruto's facial expression fall for a moment before he closed his eyes and laughed. He knew the Uchiha was on probation... but Choji hadn't been aware of how severe his restraints were. He frowned. Naruto continued on though.

"But yeah, come to the Uchiha compound around seven and I can show ya some new stuff I've got!" The blond didn't jump or throw his fist into the air like he had only months before, but instead grinned and held his hands to the back of his head, shifting from foot to foot lazily.

He smiled back. "Yeah, no problem."

* * *

Ino was right... there was a lot he didn't know about the situation and he felt ashamed for being suspicious of the Uchiha. Not only did the no-longer missing nin have chakra restraints, but when he removed his signature black shirt he noticed several seals placed symmetrically along his body. No doubt Anbu... he could feel the power of the suppression from where he stood a few feet away.

How the hell was Sasuke even able to stand, let alone train with Naruto on a daily basis? The black shirt seemed to cover up the aura from the seals when he wore it, but out here where only the three of them stood, Sasuke paid him little mind and had removed the item of clothing to train.

Was that the only thing? He wondered if there were any more problems the Uchiha had to deal with while under probation... but he didn't have too much time to think as Naruto approached him, also shirtless.

"Hey, hey! Ready to start?"

Blinking, he nodded.

* * *

The fight was intense... if he thought the Uchiha would be hampered by what was placed on him he was dead wrong. Kicks, punches, fire techniques all came at such rapid speeds that several times he had to resort to expansion to keep himself from taking excessive damage. Both Naruto and Sasuke played on a level far exceeding his own, but he held great respect for the Uchiha when the man pulled no attacks when fighting him.

Naruto's fist collided with an expanded arm and he threw the blond from him and into a nearby tree, where the Jinchuuriki had proceeded to flip around and hit it with his feet instead of his shoulder. He laughed.

"Hey, nice! Haha, I almost had you!" Naruto wasn't pulling any punches either... man his arm stung.

Choji grinned. "Yeah yeah. Hey Sasuke, I think Naruto's getting tired!"

"Whaaaaat no way!" The blond yelled indignantly from his sideways perch on the tree trunk.

The dark-haired teen only smirked slightly and shook his head at the taunt. Taking up his stance again, he first rushed the blond, striking out at his feet and being awkwardly blocked by an unsteady Naruto, before appearing suddenly behind Choji and lashing out at the back of the other nin's head.

Choji managed to dodge the attack by expanding his leg just enough to push off the ground and fly over the others head. But Sasuke was quick; twisting his body, he uttered a low 'Katon' and flames burst to life in between the two.

"Expansion!"

Choji's stomach repelled the fireball back at Sasuke, who no longer stood in the casted position, but instead flew into the watching Jinchuuriki with a knee driven into the other teen's solar plexus. Blue eyes widened considerably and he choked.

"F-fuck teme, you cheap ass...!" He hacked, falling off the tree onto his knees and clutching his middle.

"Don't let your guard down Naruto."

Choji watched the scene, eyebrows raised. The comment the dark-haired boy had made wasn't spoken in his normal 'you're an idiot' tone, but more out of... worry? Naruto coughed at his place on the ground and waved the other off.

"I know already." He snorted, standing up. His annoyed scowl turned into a short laugh and a smile. "I'm not gonna die from a knee to the gut, teme."

Sasuke only closed his eyes and wandered over to the nearest tree, squatting down so he could lean against the trunk and watch them. Naruto's eye widened and he cried out, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What? You're tired already? Aww, come on!"

It only took the Uchiha pointing at a piece of paper on his body to force the blond into a pout, kicking the tree he'd fallen from and putting his hands behind his head.

"Guess it's down to you and me Choji." He said, dropping the pout for a grin. "Wanna keep going? I've still got a lot of energy to burn myself, and teme over there is kinda stuck."

They heard the Uchiha snort. Choji laughed ran a hand through his hair quickly.

"I wont go easy on you!"

Naruto returned his laugh with a louder one. "I'll kick your ass if you do!"

* * *

Several hours later had everyone sitting grouped near the tree the Uchiha had squatted at, talking animatedly about goings on in the village. Sasuke himself spoke very little, but that didn't stop the blond or the brunette from going back and forth.

"Yeah, you didn't know? I figured everyone in the village had gotten the hints. Ino's dating Kankuro from Suna. They hooked up not long after Shikamaru's announced engagement to Temari."

"Jeeze..." Naruto muttered, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head in wonder. "And isn't Neji still with Gaara? They've been together for a while now. Seems like everybody's hooking up."

Choji shrugged. "I don't know how long this'll last though... it doesn't look serious."

"Kankuro is loose with his women..." Sasuke murmured expressionlessly, causing Naruto to let out a bark of laughter.

Choji smiled and let out a chuckle of his own. "Ino is kind of like that too, so I guess they're perfect for each other."

"Heh, so what about you? Are you with anyone?"

Naruto's question caught the larger teen off-guard and he coughed, looking away. "Nah, I haven't really been interested in anybody, and no one's shown any interest, so... eh, it's not like it matters. I'm fine being by myself really."

Naruto nodded, expression thoughtful. "Yeah... I haven't thought of getting with anyone either really. Too busy with training, keeping teme here in line," Sasuke's derisive snort had him grinning again, "And doing whatever."

Choji nodded, pushing himself back to look up at the sky... and blinked. He hadn't realized how long they had been out; it was dark now, with lighter clouds cluttering up the sky and obscuring the stars. "It looks like it's going to storm." He observed in an off-handed manner.

Naruto looked up.

"There was an unusual storm that hit Sunagakure... it was said to be headed this way. I hadn't believed it would actually hit Konoha though. It seems it will." Sasuke's quiet murmur had both boys looking at him.

"Really? They rarely ever get hit with anything... is it gonna be a bad one?"

"I don't know. But it was enough to cause the Kazekage to send a letter to the Hokage."

Two pairs of eyes widened at that. Gaara wasn't known to be paranoid about anything, so if he sent a letter to Tsunade then there was cause for concern. Sasuke shrugged. Overhead, a low rumbling had all three looking up at the swirling mass of darkening clouds.

"This... looks exactly like the storm he died in..." Came a soft murmur, and Choji watched as Naruto paled considerably, looking over at the dark-haired nin.

"Hey, Sasuke..."

But the sentence was never finished. He had tapered off quietly, looking away. Choji looked back upwards at the clouds that were quickly coming in, mind lost in thought. He may not have known Naruto nor the Uchiha very well, but he knew through gentle talk some of the stories behind them both.

He knew that Sasuke had avenged his family and killed his brother... and after the previous statement he now assumed there had been a terrible storm during the battle. He wouldn't ask though... it wasn't his place to know.

"Hey you guys!"

All three turned to see a pink-haired girl running towards them, eyes widening a bit in curiosity when she saw Ino's teammate Choji sitting with Naruto and her former crush. 'I wonder what Choji is doing here?' She thought absently, before taking a moment to catch her breath.

"What's up Sakura? You ok?"

She nodded at the blond, waving his concern off. "I'm fine Naruto. Actually, I came to tell you two something, but since Choji is here him too. Tsunade-sama is issuing a storm warning for Konoha; she wants everyone outside to get inside within the next ten to fifteen minutes."

Before any of the three could ask why, she had taken a breath and continued. "It's not a normal storm at all. The storm came from the Land of Waves and has been increasing in power steadily. Suna got hit pretty hard; the village flooded almost entirely. Kazekage had to call a state of emergency and had to use the power of sand to evacuate everyone to higher ground."

Naruto choked, jumping to his feet quickly. Both Choji and Sasuke watched the girl intensely, studying her face to see if there was anything more. There was.

Sakura overrode Naruto's yell of 'WHAT?' with a fist before he could even finish speaking... she'd known it was coming.

"Shut up for a second, Naruto!"

He hissed loudly and frowned, rubbing his head but saying nothing more. This was important and he knew it, but still... that fucking hurt.

"The weirdest thing about this storm is that there are no tornadoes... from what could be gathered the storm consists of intense rain and forked lightning storms. The wind speeds are ridiculous too, and Tsunade-sama doesn't want anyone out in this while it's passing over Konoha."

Overhead, a roaring crack caused the pink-haired girl to utter a surprised scream. "W-we don't have much time. I came down here quickly to tell you guys because I'm the only one who knew where you were..."

Choji could see the girl trembling slightly and he frowned a bit. "Sakura-san, you don't have to stay. Go take cover quickly, we'll be fine."

She nodded, but didn't move. "Please, you guys. Go take cover too and don't come out until it's over. This is really bothering Tsunade-sama and... and it doesn't feel right. Who knows what else this storm will have in it."

Naruto stood quickly and nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us, go get somewhere now. Does everyone else know?"

She nodded.

Sasuke bent to retrieve his shirt and draped it over her shoulders as rain started to fall.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I hope this doesn't last long." She waved to them all before taking off quickly in the direction of her house.

They watched her go, before Naruto turned to Sasuke, eyes narrowed. "Do you think this is some kind of jutsu?"

"It's possible." Came the soft reply. The Uchiha was studying the sky, shielding his eyes from the rain that was quickly picking up intensity. "the storm is coming in fast. We need to get inside."

Choji's frowned deepened. His home was almost on the other side of Konoha... he wouldn't make it before it started getting dangerous. As if reading his mind though, Naruto grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Hey, you're staying with us."

"Eh?"

* * *

They could understand Gaara's cause for concern now. Outside the roar from the thunder was so loud it shook the large building the three resided in, and the lightning was so blinding they took to closing every curtain on every window they had the misfortune of being near. Even if they had wanted to leave the main Uchiha building, the wind was so strong trying to open the door resulted in the thick wood beginning to splinter and crack down the center.

It was easier to leave it closed... there was no way any of them would leave in any case. It was suicide. Rain battered the windows as if someone had turned a faucet on, and Sasuke rubbed his temples against the droning sound.

_CRASH_

"Was that another tree...?" Naruto asked in a half-bored tone as he lay sprawled out all over one of the large, black cushy couches in the main living area. His head hung over the top and he had his eyes closed.

"More than likely." Came the stoic nin's reply.

Choji stood near a window, curtain opened just enough for him to see the raging elements outside. Rain had already flooded a good portion of the compound that stood on lower ground, and this was the third tree they had heard succumb to the hateful winds. The speed with which this storm hit was alarming, but as it continued they adjusted to everything just as fast.

There was no use in panicking...

"We've been here about... what, three hours now? Isn't it done yet?"

"It's still going strong, Naruto." Choji tossed back absently. "Are we set on food? Cause man... this is making me hungry."

Naruto coughed out a laugh and sat up a bit. "You're always hungry!"

"Hey, there's a good reason to be hungry now. What else is there to do?" He retorted dryly.

"Yeah, that's true-" A loud crash cut off the blond, and he jumped up with the other two, racing up the stairs to where the sound of breaking glass had come from.

On of the doors flapped savagely against broken hinges and without thinking, Naruto kicked it off and sent it flying down the rest of the hall and into the wall. The three men entered the room carefully as the wind buffeted them from all directions. The large glass viewing doors had shattered, and the shards littered the entire room. Several shards had even gotten stuck in the walls and ceiling...

But that wasn't what they were gawking at. The tree that had broken earlier... was now lodged snugly in the hole and taking up half of the room. Sasuke frowned. This had been one of his favorite rooms.

"Uh, what the hell do we do with it?" Naruto's question was met with a shrill scream from the wind coming through gaps in the broken doorway.

Rain was quickly dampening the expensive dark wood floor, and leaves dripped incessantly over the silken sheets of the bed.

"Leave it..." Sasuke growled. "It will be too dangerous to move, and there is no point in removing it in the first place."

"You're wrong!"

Dark eyes widened when a deafening crash resounded through the room and he was quickly covered by a large arm, forcing him to the floor on top of broken glass. Luckily enough, he avoided being cut, but the howl of pain and scream from Naruto had his mind far from the mess on the floor.

"What's going on?" He roared, trying to be heard over the sudden increase in noise the wind was making.

"Sasuke!"

It was Naruto. His voice sounded pained... the Uchiha quickly got to his feet again and noticed absently that he was no longer covered. He could barely focus- the wind roiled savagely through the room and it took him a moment to realize why. The tree had snapped in half from the pressure of the wind and rain and half of it was gone from the window.

Leaves and shards of broken wood embedded themselves in the wall where the tree had been jerked away like some demonic jutsu gone astray. The other half was now on the opposite side of the room, cradled in the corner and looking entirely as if it had been blown up from the inside; it curled outward on itself like a large wooden flower.

Scanning the room again he saw two things that forced the seals on his body into activation against his chakra-filled Mengyoku; one, Naruto's body hung pinned to the wall, a pained expression on his face as a particularly large chunk of wood jutted from the wall and straight through his right shoulder. The boy clutched it weakly with the hand that could move, and he coughed raggedly.

"Ch-Choj... i..." He hacked out, face contorted with pain.

The second thing he noticed, before Naruto even began to speak, was that a section of Choji's shirt hung from the opening in the door, bloody... with Choji nowhere to be seen. With no time to think, the Uchiha was at the blond's side and ripping the chunk of wood clean in half. Naruto's body fell to the floor, but he pushed himself up on his knees as quickly as possible.

He could still move, he refused to go down like this. "We... have to f... find him..." He gasped, clutching the wound with his good hand.

Sasuke could see the beginnings of steam rising from the wound and was glad (not for the first time) of the Kyuubi's healing capabilities. But he refused to believe that the blond could heal fast enough to take on this storm.

"Stay." He ordered.

Naruto spluttered indignantly. "Like HELL-" His throat gave and he began to cough violently.

Sasuke grabbed the dark jumpsuit and dragged him out into the hallway where the wind was much less intense. Even doing that took quite a bit of effort, which had both teens locking eyes in serious debate.

"If you go out there alone you'll die. Those seals wont let you save your own ass, teme!"

"If you come with me we will both die. You are too weak to keep yourself safe and these seals will not allow me to save your ass." He threw back easily.

Naruto growled, reaching out with his bloodied good hand to wrap it around the Uchiha's neck and pull him closer. Sasuke's gaze was steady, but the blond was losing focus and his grip trembled.

"He's my friend, I wont-"

Sasuke smacked his hand away, suddenly angry at the other.

"He is _our_ friend, despite my lack of attentiveness." He replied, tone low and dangerous. Naruto's anger lessened considerably at the sudden fire in his best friends eyes. "I will not allow you to leave this building, if I have to tie you to something to make you stay. I will find him myself. Seals or not, this storm will not kill me Naruto."

His eyes narrowed when Naruto's mouth opened in another protest. "I will find him."

_There it was._

It was then that Naruto realized Sasuke had known the only reason he wasn't dead, nailed to a wall, or flying out the window was because the brunette ninja had shielded him at the last minute... saving his life in risk of his own. He closed his mouth and nodded, giving Sasuke his best glare before uttering:

"Get back quick."

* * *

_Dark... cold... but despite the darkness the wind howled and the thunder cracked. It hurt... but couldn't be felt._

_Where was he injured?_

"Choji!" A low tone... calm, collected. He recognized the owner of the voice immediately, but felt too numb to respond.

His body hurt... he couldn't feel his extremities, everything was numb. He wasn't sure just what had happened after he'd shielded the Uchiha with his own body, but he knew now he was outside and a fair distance away from the building they had been in only moments before.

"Choji!"

He heard the second call, louder this time. Sasuke was getting closer, but when he tried to open his eyes, he saw nothing but blurs and flashes of light... the sky overhead was blinding with the intensity of the lightning. Absently, he felt whatever his body lay on shake as thunder followed the streaks of light. Was Naruto alright? He wondered as he lay there.

He had seen the blond duck under a table when he reached for the Uchiha, but that was it before he blacked out. How long had he been out...?

"Choji!"

Warm, wet arms circled his body and he felt himself being lifted steadily. Sasuke had found him and was carefully bringing him back to the center structure now, fighting against both the seals and the wind to make sure they managed to get back. The Uchiha could feel the seals hampering his ability to latch to the ground with chakra... he could barely see through the rain and wind to tell how much further he had to push his body.

"Ghhnn..." Over his shoulder, he felt the brunette shift. He was currently piggyback on Sasuke, his face over the taller boy's shoulder and pressed into the crook of his neck to shield it from the onslaught in front of them.

Any other time, and Sasuke would have balked at such contact.

"We... need to reach Naruto." He grunted as his left leg almost gave out under the all the strain he was putting on it. "He... he was impaled-" He felt the boy against him go rigid and his lips pressed into a thin line.

'Good.' He needed Choji to stay awake; he wasn't sure what kind of injuries the other had taken but as long as he was conscious and able to understand him that was a good thing. What he didn't expect, was for the brunette to have enough sense and power left over to do what he did next.

"Expansion!"

Dark eyes widened as suddenly they sailed through the air _in the direction _of the building; Choji's arm had hooked the edge of a wooden railing in front of them and as the expansion faded they were pulled around and blown into the front doors. Wasting no time, Sasuke wrenched open one of the massive doors and slipped inside with Choji still draped over his shoulder.

The door slammed shut behind them.

"It's... about damn... time...!" Naruto called from the stairway to the right.

He was sitting on the last few steps, laying back against the wall and panting heavily. It looked as if the bleeding had slowed considerably. His hair lay plastered to his face and the jacket and shirt he wore were both gone. He was exceedingly pale, but grinned at them wearily.

"N-Naruto..." Choji released a relieved sigh after giving the other a once over with his eyes. Other than the shoulder wound, he looked fine.

Sasuke set him on the floor and proceeded to collapse into the nearest wall, leaning against it with his legs out in front of him. The howling of the wind from up the stairs and heavy panting from the three teens were the only things breaking the silence now.

"I never want to face Temari..." Choji spluttered as he reigned in the vertigo threatening to knock him out.

Naruto burst into a fit of painful laughter, his chest rattling as he tried not to cough and laugh at the same time. Even Sasuke smirked.

* * *

The night dragged on, as did the storm. Every so often they could hear it worsen outside, and then it would fade a bit moments later. But it was still dangerous, even seven hours into the night. Naruto had decided on sleeping off the pain in his shoulder after Choji suggested that the Kyuubi might have an easier time healing him if he weren't conscious.

The larger nin himself has sustained several bruises and cuts from leaves and small objects being whipped around by the wind. A particularly nasty welt adorned his side where he'd been hit by the tree protecting Sasuke, but after having been examined by the dark-haired boy it was determined that he only had two bruised ribs.

It was the hypothermia that worried the two now. Both were soaking wet and injured, and the Uchiha couldn't even call forth a Katon to dry their clothes. Sasuke had grabbed several blankets from other rooms, then what he could from the closets, but it was summer, and the heavier blankets were stored until winter.

It wasn't enough. Choji had been given a room next to the one Naruto slept in, and though the ninja had three blankets, the Uchiha could see him shaking and knew from what he was told that Choji was still numb in several places. He had been out in the rain the longest... and probably had a fever as well.

"Hn."

It wasn't uncommon for ninja to huddle close to each other for body heat when the situation called for it, and now would be no exception. So when the stoic nin realized that that was the only thing that would keep the brunette warm, he carefully began to remove the blankets he'd wrapped around himself (both boys were stripped to their boxers, as their clothes were soaking wet and ice cold) and climbed into the other bed.

Choji jumped, startled when he felt Sasuke crawl into the bed with him, but knowing the ninja way himself he knew the reasoning behind it and stilled. It would be beneficial to both of them if they got as close as possible for body heat... so when Choji's large, muscled arms wrapped around the thin pale torso of the darker nin and pulled him flush against him, Sasuke said nothing.

"... Your feet are ice cold." Except that.

"Yeah, I couldn't feel them at all for a while, but it's getting better. How did Naruto look when you checked on him?" He asked, moving his chin up and over the Uchiha's head so that he wouldn't huff the boy's hair.

Sasuke's back was pressed tightly against Choji's chest. The Uchiha may have been taller, but it wasn't by very much and the brunette was much larger in mass. His shoulders were broad and his body thick with muscle; it practically dwarfed the slender but toned body of the former prodigy. The mass that had formerly been comprised of fat when he was younger was now almost pure muscle- so the brunette had to be very careful with how he handled Sasuke.

He was numb and injured, and the Uchiha himself was forced into weakness by the seals and the weather as well as possible hypothermia. He didn't want to crush his friend on accident.

"He is sleeping well. The wound has stopped bleeding for now, but if Naruto were to jerk it in his sleep it would more than likely re-open. He has a slight fever, but that will dissipate as the Kyuubi heals him." The teen replied quietly.

Choji nodded against the top of Sasuke's head, ruffling his hair accidentally.

"How long do you think this storm will last? It's been forever since I've eaten anything and I'm fucking starving..." He groaned, shifting against the other when his stomach made an odd noise.

Sasuke tensed against him, and he stopped moving immediately. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"... No." The reply sounded strained.

He blinked. "Are you alright? You sure I didn't hurt you, because your body is rigid..." He reached around the Uchiha to prop himself up over him, but only got halfway when the other let out a soft hiss of pain. "I knew it!" He almost yelled indignantly, but Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"You did not hurt me, this is an old wound that has not healed over completely. Stop rubbing against me and it wont be aggravated."

But Choji was already hovering over him, forcing the darker-haired nin to lay flat on his back beneath the other with his knees curled beneath him and off to the side. Large fingers had Sasuke releasing an irritated sigh as they gently pressed against the boy's hip where an almost invisible bandage hugged his skin.

"You're really pale Sasuke, I never noticed that bandage..." He muttered, releasing a soft 'heh' when the Uchiha came back with a 'you think?'

Sasuke grunted as they turned, reverting back to their previous positions on the bed, with Choji being careful not to touch the others hip.

"... I do not know how long the storm will last." Came the reply after several minutes.

* * *

Naruto's snoring, disturbingly enough, was audible over the continuing storm and Sasuke drummed his fingers over Choji's large arm contemplatively. The other nin had fallen asleep a while ago and in his sleep he had thrown an arm over Sasuke's torso and hugged him closer. The dark-haired nin noted that Choji smelled like the rich, dark wood the Uchiha's most prized buildings were made out of, which was a curiosity to him.

At least their bodies were warming; Choji's feet no longer felt like ice blocks against his.

"Mmph..."

The larger nin mumbled in his sleep, lips brushing the Uchiha's neck in gentle feather-like touches. Goosebumps sprang up along his neck and arms, and the dark-haired teen shivered involuntarily. At that movement though, he was pulled closer... being turned more diagonally so a portion of his back lay against the bed and the other part rested against a warm chest.

Sasuke felt his face heat against his will and he stifled a choked gasp. He had been surprised by the sudden forceful action... did the brunette always move in his sleep? And talk? If he kept this up...

"Mmmm barbeque beef strips..."

Sasuke paled considerably when suddenly a large hand splayed out over his chest, gently rubbing against one of his nipples before stilling against him. But it was the shift of the other boys hips against his ass that had the Uchiha making an awkward noise and shoving Choji with the hand that could reach his shoulder.

"Choji...!" He hissed, pulling his body away just enough so that things wouldn't become more awkward for him.

Unfortunately the shove didn't wake the other, and a couple minutes later found him pressed tightly against the larger nin, but with his own chest pressing against the others. Sasuke wasn't getting _any _sleep now, he was sure of it.

"Damn..." He mumbled against the broad neck he'd been pressed tightly against. A low rumbling noise escaped said throat, and the raven realized he'd just inadvertently ticked the other. His face heated.

'Why am I suddenly nervous... it isn't as if I have not been pressed against another living body before...' He thought as Choji shifted again; his face buried in the damp black hair the Uchiha had once prided himself on when he was younger. 'But this is an old friend. Previous encounters like this were...' He stopped there. Previous encounters had been purely sexual and for the gain of missions.

He had never actively sought a sexual partner; the need was never there. His life had consisted of beating his brother, killing his brother... and then avenging him. But when Naruto had confronted him all of his plans had imploded on themselves and Uzumaki was there to pick up the pieces. His best friend... his true brother. He valued the blond above all now, and would spend the rest of his life making up for the mistakes his foolishness had caused.

When Choji's leg slid up between his knees, he didn't immediately notice... too lost in thought. But as the deep voice rumbled something about sticky buns and honey icing, the knee came up and Sasuke's eyes widened impossibly.

"Ahh... ah! Choji!" He squirmed, trying to disentangle himself from the fevered, dreaming ninja he'd been sharing body heat with but to no avail. Choji was incredibly strong, and with no chakra for Sasuke to draw on it was muscle vs. muscle... and Sasuke knew he wouldn't win. Instead, he settled for trying to wake the other as quickly as possible.

"Hey, wake up. Wake. Up." He tried in his best Commanding Voice... but the other continued to sleep. "Let go of me, do you even realize what you are doing?" He gasped the last part when the thick knee ground against an involuntary erection.

Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan. 'F-fuck...' The moving was incessant; the brunette couldn't seem to get comfortable now and thick eyebrows drew together tightly. He hoped desperately that suddenly the larger nin would wake and move away, or just move away in general, but he never did.

"Shit...!" He swore hastily when he felt the twinges of pleasure cause the muscles in his abdomen to twitch and he arched into the touch... his body pressed tightly against the others.

He would have swore again, much louder this time when Choji's eyes actually _did _open groggily to eye Sasuke with disinterest before remembering what all had transpired... except the only thing that escaped him was a soft gasp. The larger man paused, giving the other a brief respite in his confusion.

"S-Sasuke...?" His voice was thick with sleep and caused his chest to rumble lightly against Sasuke's.

He looked around for a moment, confused as to why Sasuke looked so... out of sorts. Was he ill? He had heard odd noises... but when he looked at how close they were, felt the death-grip the paler nin had on his forearm, and noticed that his leg was pressed tightly against something hot and hard, his face turned a bright shade of red and he began to stammer.

"Ah... ah, I'm sorry Sasuke, I move around a lot when I sleep and-!" But before he could finish Sasuke's words caused him to fall deathly silent.

"Finish it."

His eyes widened. "What...?"

The grip on his arm tightened fractionally, and he could see Sasuke's jaw clenching tightly; muscles jumping slightly. He realized then that the taller nin must have been in this situation a while... and frowned.

"I said finish it..." The Uchiha reiterated quietly, his eyes locked with Choji's, unflinching. "I do not have a lot of self control when it comes to this..." The unspoken warning was clear.

With a soft 'hm', the larger nin reached forward and shoved Sasuke fully onto his back, moving quickly to hover over the lean body beneath him. This only heightened the feeling of the knee between his legs, causing Sasuke to bite back another groan. Their eyes were still locked.

All embarrassment gone from Choji's face, he looked completely serious now as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to start this..." There was a nod and a soft exhale from the one beneath him. "I'm not against fixing it, but uhm... I hope you're not fragile."

Sasuke's face pulled into a soft scowl and he was about to toss back a rather unpleasant retort, but Choji's body was pressing down gently against him and all thought processes ceased. The heavy erection that pressed into his backside had him seriously considering that last statement; the brunette was exceedingly _huge._

"Fuck..." He choked out quietly, but Choji's only response to the startled gasp was to look up and over the Uchiha's head with a 'hm'. "My back pocket..."

Sasuke reached upwards, grazing his wet shorts, and reached into a pocket to pull out a small bottle of lotion he kept on-hand. Choji raised an eyebrow but the Uchiha waved it off, mumbling something about cracked skin from kunai training. Taking the bottle, the brunette dribbling the pearly liquid onto two of his fingers and reached below the other to tease it against his opening. Sasuke resisted the urge to move away; even his fingers were huge. His pressing need ground against Choji's belly, causing the brunette to release shaky breaths.

He wasn't sure why, but the sight of the powerful, dark-haired ninja laid out beneath him and panting aroused him to no end. He used his other hand to brush strands of hair from the Uchiha's mouth when the teen arched his back at the intrusion of a finger. Sasuke hissed painfully. He didn't apologize, though... they both knew it was going to be like this.

The large hand playing with strands of dark hair shifted; brushing a pale nipple with teasing strokes. He was rewarded with a shiver and a muted gasp. Pressing tightly into the warm heat, he let the other adjust to his finger before slowly pressing another in. Dark eyes widened, but a lower lip was bitten against crying out in pain.

Choji admired his strength... he'd been with people before (not always women) who couldn't take the preparation let alone his full length. He had to admit- he was eager to see what the famous pretty boy could handle.

When Sasuke wrapped his legs around the larger boy's hips, he pulled his hand away and pressed himself against Sasuke's backside.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled, watching for any signs of inner conflict. He didn't want to hurt him.

"I will be fine." The Uchiha's voice was breathy, but gentle.

Choji's breath hitched and he nodded, pressing in as carefully as possible. As he expected, Sasuke's hands came up to his forearms in a vice-like grip, but still the Uchiha did not back down. To help ease the pain, the brunette lent down and ran his tongue against the others jawline lazily.

Sasuke could feel the goosebumps breaking out along his skin and he couldn't hold back the soft whimper that escaped him. He had never allowed anyone to take him before... he wasn't sure what made him decide to try it this time. It might have been the others sheer size, or the fact that he could be easily overpowered by Choji's strength now that his chakra was sealed... but he didn't think it was either of those.

Chalking it up to the oddness of the day, his thoughts were wiped clean when Choji made a swift jerk and was fully seated inside of him. His face twisted into a slight grimace, but he said nothing. The brunette waited, sitting as still as possible so that he wouldn't cause any more pain then necessary and tried to ease the situation by running strong hands over soft, pale skin.

A hand came up under the Uchiha to rub gentle circles along the small of his back before reaching up further to trace the ninjas spinal cord. A chest hitched against his and he grinned.

"Hey Sasuke, you're pretty sensitive..."

"Sh-shut up..." He couldn't see, but he could almost hear the Uchiha's face coloring when he muttered a response.

His tongue danced along a collarbone... up the soft white skin of his neck... and teased a vulnerable earlobe as he worked to force the Uchiha's body to relax. It was working. He could feel Sasuke loosening the vice-like grip around he had on Choji's member, and he began to shallowly thrust inside of him.

"Ngh- ah!" Sasuke arched against him hard.

The brunette let out a soft laugh. "Not much room inside you, Sasuke-kun. So hitting that spot isn't so hard!"

"Do it again, fuck the pain."

With a grin, he obliged. Pulling back to the point of almost pulling out, he lurched forward and mercilessly drove into the Uchiha's sweet spot. Sasuke cried out in both pleasure and pain. Both of his arms came up to Choji's backside; nails digging into the skin as he rode the waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

Choji was quick for someone so large. The sound of their bodies meeting each other resounded off the walls, louder than the storm. Vaguely, Sasuke wondered if Naruto would wake, but the thought was quickly lost in the haze of lust. Lips met in a crazed display of passion. Even here, Choji dominated the Uchiha; his tongue forcing past a teasing barrier before he sucked the smaller appendage into his mouth greedily.

Sasuke groaned. Against Choji's belly, the neglected erection strained, dribbling pre-cum. A large hand quickly worked against it- and this time, Sasuke couldn't contain himself. Crying out, he pulled the other closer and panted heavily intohis shoulder.

"I-I can't... I'm going to-!"

"Nnngh Sasuke..."

White stars exploded behind his eyes and Sasuke came hard between them both, splashing them with the white substance. He cried out, voice drowning out the storm. Choji followed not long after as the paler teen's muscles clamped down on him with such ferocity it almost hurt. The overflow quickly burst from the Uchiha's backside, dribbling over the bedsheets in a warm puddle.

"N-ne, Sasuke-kun... can we do this again?"

Sasuke's body shuddered in the remnants of his release. When his ears stopped ringing, the noise from outside seemed to have dulled considerably. "I think the storm has stopped." He murmured. Then, catching Choji's words, he released a soft smile. "Yes."

Choji nodded whith a smile of his own, pulling away gently and wincing at the hiss of pain accompanied by it.

"You're going to be walking funny in the morning."

Sasuke snorted, but nodded. "As long as Naruto does not catch wind of it, I will be fine."

He looked up to see Choji's face becoming bright red before he turned away from Sasuke with an embarrassed cough. His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

He watched the brunette look at something past him, and the Uchiha's whole body froze.

"I wasn't the one who said that, Sasuke-kun..."

Behind them, someone snickered quietly.


End file.
